We Meet Again
by pecannutespresso
Summary: Nina pops up at the lab a few months after Walter is released from St. Clare's, but will their passion be pursued? Rated M just to be safe, I think it could go for a T rating but M just to be safe.


Fringe Fanfiction

The clicking of high heels echoed down Harvard's halls in a rhythmic way. Through closed doors, the sound could be heard. It was after school hours, the only ones being let in were staff and the Fringe team. But Walter hadn't heard those footsteps before. Surely he'd never seen Agent Dunham or Agent Farnsworth wear high heels on the job. That would be preposterous.

_Maybe they are just walking by._ He thought. _A professor working extra late._ He glanced at his watch. Two thirty five am.

There was no way that it was a professor. Unless they had the spirit that Walter and Belly had, which was rare. Walter's thoughts consumed him for a brief moment before he realized the clicking heels had ceased.

"Must have been a teacher," he mumbled, tightening the lid on a powder chemical.

"Walter?"

Her voice was soft. Softer than he remembered in fact. But it was unmistakable. Walter looked up to find Nina Sharp standing on the stairs to _his_ lab.

"Nina!" A child-like smile danced across his face. His eyes brightened at the sight of her. "Aren't you a lovely sight!" His smile grew even more, something Nina always thought was impossible.

"Well, look at yourself Walter, the last time we saw each other you had a beard half way down your chest!" A chuckle rumbled from deep inside her. Now both of them were laughing.

"Come, come sit," Walter looked around frantically for a chair. "Here! Sit here Nina," Walter grabbed the glass jar of Red Vines and lead her to a couple of semi-worn out chairs.

Quickly he'd sat down, patting the spot next to him. Nina just smiled and raised her eyebrows. A delicate hand reached out to him. He jumped out of his seat. The brightened eyes dimmed just a bit before Walter wrapped his arms around her.

Instantly, Nina's arms wrapped around his middle and she squeezed him tightly. The feel of his cardigan on her skin washed a flood of memories back to her. The smell of Red Vines and coffee on his breath, the somewhat unsettling scent of the lab, and was that a little farm smell too? She wanted to surround herself with everything Walter. She wanted to pick up right where they left off before St. Clare's. She wondered if they would.

A drop of water landed on her fiery colored hair. She looked up, a plastered smile on his face and tears snaking down, Walter kissed her forehead.

"Nina I was so scared I would never leave there. I was scared I would never see you again. That we'd never have sexual relations again. I was so scared. You have no idea how horrible it was in there." His shoulders began to jump from the sobs now.

"Walter," she whispered. Her fingers rubbed away the tears that threatened to fall. "I'm right here Walter."

They sat down mere inches from each other.

"What happened to you in St. Clare's was a horrific thing Walter. I know that. But now your Peter can take care of you. You will get better Walter," she patted his knee. "Things will get better."

"Nina, all those nights alone in my room I thought about you. Held onto those feelings we had before. And when you came a visited me," he arched his eyebrows in the way only Walter Bishop could.

"Oh really?" Nina's cheeks burned with thoughts of their last visit.

Their eyes squinted shut as flashes of their last visit surely passed through each head. There was a silent moment before the tension could be cut with a finger. The smiles faded away. Their breaths grew more shallow. Nina lifted her head a fraction of an inch, her lips parted slightly. Walter swallowed a hard breath and looks Nina up and down. She had definitely lost weight since their last encounter. But she was still looking just as good from what he could tell.

"Walter I-" but before she could finish Walter interrupted her.

"Nina, I have the most amazing stash of Mary Jane off in the corner. Would you like to go back to our spot?"

"We aren't spring chickens anymore Walter, I highly doubt we could even get up there anymore."

"Yes we can, I do it all the time!" Walter jumped up, excited to relive the good old days that he had spent so many with Nina. In the bottom drawer of a rusted old cabinet, Walter grabbed a small baggie of weed and pulled Nina along by her hand.

Her heart raced. It had been so long since they'd snuck out onto the roof. Not since before Peter was sick had they done it. Once he'd gotten sick, Walter had holed himself up, leaving Nina to return to her reality without Walter. It wasn't that she had been mad at him for it, she would have done the same. It made her sad that she knew she would lose him, to his wife, to his work, eventually to St. Clare's.

The hallways looked the same, shining waxed floors, walls with pictures of stuffy old men and landscapes.

"Walter, Walter, stop for a second." The clicking heels clicked faster before stopping all together. "I need to take these off." Nina let go of Walter's hand and bent over to take her heels off. She wiggled her toes around on the cold floor.

"When was the last time you went barefoot Nina?"

She thought about it. It had been years. Years upon years.

"Come on," he coaxed. Pulling her along by her hand again. The climbed stair case after stair case until they came to a large metal door. "The janitor gave me a key for this door, so that I can come up here at night and think. Sometimes I do. But mostly, I come here to do what we're about to do," his eyes flickered with excitement.

The door opened to the old spot, the space was really no bigger than a cubicle if that. The memories that were there from years gone by were hundreds if not thousands.

There had been nights where Nina would sit there and watch the stars, contemplating life. There had been nights where Nina and Walter would watch the stars, far more romantic than thinking of life's troubles. Those had been the more magically romantic nights. Then there were nights where Walter would make passionate love to her for hours before returning to his wife and child. Those were the nights Nina loved to hate. The nights that she knew would be mind-blowing, yet they would end quickly and without much talking.

"Walter, it looks just the same!" She could hardly believe it. The stones that were misplaced and misshapen were still in their very spots they always had been. "Looks like we're the only ones who changed Walter." She looked down at her body.

Over the years she'd tried to stay somewhat fit, but it hadn't happened to her planning. And when Belly got sick, she'd lost weight worrying over his health. Her weight had been on a loose yo-yo string since then. She'd wanted to just keep the extra weight off but no matter how hard she tried, it never stayed off.

"Oh Nina you've grown more beautiful since the last time. You always have looked amazing." Walter tilted his head, looking under the red bangs she tried hiding behind. "Now, let's get to business!"

Nina took a deep breath in. It had been just as long since she'd gotten high with Walter. A few puffs from Walter and he handed it off to her.

"You know when I've come up here recently I always knew there was something missing," he slipped his arm around her shoulders, glancing over at her.

"You know this is the first time I've been back here since you left," she said snuggling closer to him.

He pecked a small kiss on her forehead before taking another hit. With butterflies in her stomach, Nina leaned towards Walter and passionately kissed him. Her hands ran through his hair. Her lips covered and pressed and moved against his like it was choreographed. Walter's hand wrapped around her hair, keeping her close to him. Their tongues danced in a wild fire kiss.

When Walter broke the kiss, Nina was shaking. Her whole body trembling with desire and excitement. Just as she was about to start with another kiss, Walter was struck with an ingenious idea.

"Come Nina, let's head back inside," he tamped the end of the blunt before sticking it between two bricks, invisible to anyone not looking directly at it. Walter clambered to his feet to help Nina up. Sweeping her into his arms, he placed a small but passionate kiss on her lips before opening the door for her.

Back in the lab, Walter carrying Nina's shoes in one hand and holding her hand with the other, he helped her get them back on. "You never know what might have broken, I don't want to get your feet hurt my dear." To which Nina had returned a girly giggle.

"Peter has had my own bed put in here," he waved his had around the makeshift bedroom. "So when I work late I can sleep here. I don't drive you know."

A ragged breath escaped Nina's lungs at the touch of Walter's hand on her lower back. With a little leading push, Walter lead her towards an old record player. There was already a record on it, and Walter made sure Nina couldn't see what new one he was putting on. He lifted the arm and placed it ever-so-gently on the spinning black material. Turning around with a smile on his face, he stepped and hesitated for the music to start. An old sixties love song played from the speakers. A few more dance steps with an invisible partner got him to Nina.

"There's the Walter I missed," she said as his hands snaked around her, pulling her into a dance she'd longed for.

The song played and they danced. Their steps perfectly in sync with each-others. Slowly, they moved closer together until Nina's hands had made their way around Walter's neck. Their foreheads pressed together, noses rubbing lightly together, eyes closed, and breaths ragged. She let him pull her along in his dance, feeling his hands against her lower back, pulling her even closer.

He spun her out and back in again.

"Walter," she pleaded.

"Nina," he murmured against her hair.

Slowing their steps until they were completely stopped, the lovers held each other close. Taking in the feeling of being in the other's arms. Taking in the scents and the twitches, the noises and the breaths, the heartbeats and the pulses.

Nina leaned back against Walter's intertwined fingers. Her blue eyes closed, her mouth opened a sliver and a deep breath welled within her chest. She exhaled as Walter's lips pressed against the hollow of her neck.

The atmosphere and the sexual tension between the two long time lovers grew to be too much for either of them. Nina took charge in pulling off Walter's cardigan. She tossed it on the edge of the bed. A low growl came from Walter's throat.

"Oh Nina, my Nina, Nina Nina, you sexy little devil you!" His hands ran over her shoulders and down her arms. He slipped her coat off. Their hands frantically tore at each other's clothing. Nina started to unbutton Walter's shirt.

"Walter, you look every bit amazing as I remember you."

Their kiss started lightly before growing into a dizzying spell of lips and hands.

In mid kiss, with both half undressed, Nina in her black dress halfway unbuttoned and Walter with no shirt at all, the door creaked open. The short dark curly hair bounced as Astrid trotted down the stairs.

"Walter? It's me, I just forgot my phone earlier!" She called out to the empty lab.

Walter placed a long finger over his lips, silently telling Nina to stay quiet.

"Yes Astro, I'm here," his voice was shaky, the nerves flooded his body. There might as well of been a neon sign telling Astrid something was amiss.

"You haven't seen my phone have you?"

"No, I-I haven't dear. Um, perhaps coming back in the morning will help you remember where you placed it?" He hoped this scenario would coax her out of the lab.

"But I drove all the way over here Walter, and by the time I leave it here one night it will be a night where we get a case. I'd just rather leave with it than come back in the morning. Is there something you don't want me to know Walter?" Astrid looked up from the table she was peering around. "Oh Walter! I'm sorry, I should have knocked, I didn't realize you were even, that, um, undressed." She blushed a crimson color as she returned to scouring for her phone.

"Well I don't see it, are you sure you left it here Astrix? Cell phones are so small nowadays that you could have misplaced it."

"No Walter, I know, because I checked all over my house before I came here." She looked up. "Walter, is everything ok?"

"Yes, why wouldn't it be?" He raised his head a few inches, staring her down the way only Walter and Astrid could.

"I'm only wondering. You're acting very odd, more than normal odd."

Nina snickered in the makeshift bedroom. Instantly she covered her mouth, regretting the soft laugh. She hoped Astrid wouldn't have heard her.

"Walter?" Astrid asked. "Was that a female laugh?" Her eyes grew large and she shifted around to try and sneak a peek into the bedroom.

"No it was not," Walter's eyes dashed around the room. Desperate for something to blame the laugh on, silently cursing Nina for her girlish laugh.

"Yes, I think it was. Walter, do you have a woman over?" Astrid walked up to Walter now, eyeing him. "You know I can tell when you're lying so you might as well spill the beans."

Nina tried to look for a place to hide. But unless she was two inches wide, she wouldn't fit under the bed, or if she was a manila folder to hide in the filing cabinets. But she was neither of these. The best she could do was try and zip her dress back up. But without a mirror, she couldn't tell where the zipper was on her back.

In all her concentration, Nina didn't even hear Astrid's footsteps get closer and pass Walter before barging into the bedroom unannounced.

Astrid's mouth dropped.

"Miss Sharp, I'm sorry for the interruption," Astrid looked straight down at her feet, like a puppy about to be punished.

"Agent Farnsworth, you are to never repeat what you saw here tonight."

"Yes ma'am." She turned and saw her cell phone perched upon one of the cabinets. "Oh there it is! I knew I left it here!" Now she walked out past Walter who was dumbfounded.

"Goodnight Astrid, please don't tell Peter."

"Walter, I won't tell Peter. But can I just ask, how long this has been happening? Just for curiousities sake?"

"Tonight Ashley. Just tonight."

"Astrid, Walter. It's Astrid."


End file.
